A different way the Naval Battle went
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of Minerva torturing Lucy mercilessly during the Naval battle, the two did something...unexpected... Just who is Lucy really and who the hell is she to Minerva, Jiemma, and several other Sabertooth members? AU OOC some bashing probably and maybe future slash and femslash
1. Chapter 1

**My Fairy AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when it was just Lucy and Minerva left in the Naval Battle…there was something unexpected from the two? Something…semi-friendly? AU OOC!)**

Lucy stared at the dark haired woman that was left in the sphere of water with her during the Naval battle. The woman stared back at Lucy with a smirk on her face, one slowly spreading to Lucy's face as well.

Everyone in the stadium was on edge waiting to see what was going to happen between the two women. Finally after a full two minutes of them staring at each other and smirking, Lucy opened her mouth and everyone leaned forward slightly.

"Whore." Lucy said calmly as she smirked at Minerva, causing most of the audience to gasp and gape at the blond while a few fell out of their seats. Hell from the corner of her eye Lucy saw First Master Mavis fall from the wall she was sitting on in surprise! Minerva was known to be incredibly strong and this slip of a blond girl, from the guild known as the weakest no less!, just insulted her TO HER FACE!

"Tramp." Minerva shot back pretending to be angry…not that anyone could tell she was pretending.

"Skank!" Lucy yelled back.

"Bitch!" Minerva screamed before wincing and clutching her throat.

"My throat hurts." Minerva said barely loud enough for the audience to hear with the microphones all over the place.

"I bet your knees do too." Lucy said idly causing Minerva's head to snap up towards her while quite a few people whistled lowly at what Lucy said. Well that and Master Mavis fell off the wall again while most of Fairy Tail was trying to pick up their jaws.

"Shit! She's saying that to Minerva of all people?" One of the guys from Quattro Puppy said shocked.

"Holy shit! Blondie must have balls made of fucking _diamonds_!" Sting from Sabertooth yelled wide eyed and not believing his sensitive ears, his guild mates sharing his sentiments.

"What?" Minerva growled dangerously at Lucy who smiled innocently and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently, acting as if she hadn't said anything. Minerva snarled as she leapt at Lucy and the two rolled through the water punching, kicking, clawing and even-

"Did you just _bite_ me?!" Lucy demanded causing wolf whistles from the guys in the crowd at the all-out catfight going on as the two women separated and glared at each other, both somewhat bruised and messed up.

"Who's the whore now _bitch?!"_ Minerva yelled charging at Lucy who grinned and waited till the last second before she moved to the side.

"Still you!" Lucy said as she clotheslined Minerva who held her throat and tried to get her air back into her lungs.

"Thanks for the stimulating fight, short bus." Lucy said sticking her tongue out at Minerva who flipped her off.

"No thanks. I don't know where you've been." Lucy said snickering and causing Minerva to scowl at her, launching forward to tackle her. And just like that the two started wrestling again as music began to play.

"**Boy stop  
Its about to be a girl fight"**

"Dad/Uncle! If you don't turn that shit off I'll kick your ass!" Minerva and Lucy yelled in harmony at Jiemma, the master of Sabertooth and Minerva's father. In an instant the music stopped and the two went back to wrestling and fighting.

"How ya like that bitch!?" Minerva yelled when she ripped Lucy's top almost clean in two.

"You tell me whore!" Lucy yelled back as she ripped Minerva's top, smirking widely when she tossed it out of the sphere and out of Minerva's line of sight.

"Tramp!"

"Skank!"

"Dumbass!"

"Retard!"

"Alcoholic!"

"PM-wait what did you call me?!" Lucy asked stopping mid-insult and mid-punch as the newest insult from Minerva registered in her mind.

"I called you an alcoholic cause you use _spirits_." Minerva said snickering as she emphasized the word that could also be considered liquor depending on the context.

"This coming from someone who uses _Territory_ Magic! What? Are you a dog marking your territory whore?" Lucy said causing Minerva to pause for a second as she thought about it.

"Last I checked _you_ were the bitch Heartfillia! Your last name is stupid too. What is your heart filled with?" Minerva sneered, neither girl remembering that their tops were gone now as they glared at each other again.

"Better than you! Your name should be Heart_less_!" Lucy said as the two girls glared at and literally growled at each other.

"You know…they kind of remind me of Natsu and Gray with how they're acting." Cana said staring at the two women left in the sphere as the two began to wrestle again, insults and curses flying from their lips.

"You need to go back to licking the short bus window's whore!" Lucy yelled as she kneed Minerva in the gut.

"And you need to go back to selling your body tramp!" Minerva said retaliating with an elbow to Lucy's left shoulder.

"You first skank!" Lucy said as the two rolled, Lucy's fist colliding with Minerva's collar bone.

"After you Bitch!" Minerva retorted, kicking Lucy's knee cap.

"Age before beauty slut!" Lucy said yanking on Minerva's hair.

"You have neither prostitute!" Minerva said before sinking her teeth into Lucy's arm. The two women separated as they glared at each other from opposite ends of the sphere, both bruised, bleeding, and panting for air.

"That was the point dim-wit!" Lucy said panting as she clutched her side where a nasty bruise was already forming…apparently the two forgot that they were both currently topless and therefore were flashing everyone a very generous view of the chests.

"Bite me shit face!" Minerva called back, panting as well and holding her own side where her dress was ripped to reveal a freely bleeding wound.

"Already did Ass Brains!" Lucy shouted as she raised her fist, Minerva mimicking her from the other side of the sphere.

"Fuck you Fuck Face!" Minerva shouted back as the two ran at each other. The two met in the middle and their fists collided with each other's faces at the same time, sending them both flying out of the sphere at the exact same moment. The two exhausted women hit the ground below hard and kicked up dust, covering everyone's view of them for a few minutes.

"Hahaha." Lucy and Minerva were heard weakly laughing as two figures staggered to their feet from within the dust cloud and towards each other.

"You've gotten a little better, but I'm still stronger bitch." Minerva said as the dust settled to show the two women grinning widely as they stood on wobbly legs in front of each other.

"You wish skank!" Lucy said and the two girls weakly raised their fists again and began to sling them forward again.

"Y-You hit the ground first. That means I win!" Lucy cheered weakly as the two fell to the ground from exhaustion, not even able to finish their punches. Their fists stopped almost a full inch away from each other's faces as they both collapsed.

"Che. Yeah right. You obviously fell before I did. So I win." Minerva said grinning weakly as the two women fell onto their sides, still grinning and still facing each other.

"You wish! M-Man am I tired now…" Lucy said with a jaw cracking yawn while Minerva released one of her own and smiled tiredly.

"M-Me too. Y-You got better Luce-chan. We'll have to do this again…when we're both at full strength." Minerva said painfully moving her arms forward till they wrapped around Lucy and pulled the smaller girl towards the dark haired woman.

"Y-You got better too…yeah…we'll do this again…and I'll win again! You...can…bet on…that…nee-chan…" Lucy said falling asleep, or more likely unconscious, after the title left her lips. Minerva merely smiled wider as she held the girl tighter ever so slightly while the two women's teams ran out to them.

"In…your…dreams…sleep…tight…imouto…" Minerva said falling asleep with the smile still on her lips before the teams even reached them…although everyone heard what the two had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fairy AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter**

"That's it! I'm getting the fairy away from The Lady!" Sting said his eye twitching as he and some others from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail walked into the infirmary only to see Minerva cuddling Lucy in her sleep, the blond making a pleased purring noise in her throat that some of the guys involuntarily found cute.

"I'm going to get that stupid tiger away from Luce!" Natsu said glaring at Minerva and Sting both as Sting reached for Lucy while Natsu reached for Minerva.

The minute the two boys touched the sleeping girls Sting was knocked into Natsu by a 'Lucy Kick' to the chest from a half-awake Lucy while Natsu was thrown to the floor by a strong right hook to the jaw by Minerva. Everyone was staring shocked as Lucy easily fell back asleep while Minerva thoughtlessly blasted the two boys clear out the room…and probably off of the continent.

"My imouto. Get your own." Minerva mumbled sleepily as she went back to cuddling Lucy happily at a slightly displeased whine from the blond, everyone gaping at what the woman had done to Natsu and Sting in her SLEEP! Sabertooth was also gaping at the sight of Sting being thrown back by a simple kick from a girl who wasn't even awake!

"…I say we leave the two of them alone until they wake up naturally." Mirajane said staring at the two and inwardly squealing at how cute the picture was! It reminded her of some of the older pictures of how she would cuddle with Lisanna back before Lisanna's original 'death' whenever the younger Strauss sibling wanted her too.

"But what if-" Gray began only to be cut off by a dark glare from not just Mirajane but also from Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and, surprisingly, even the Sabertooth Master Jiemma.

"You will leave my daughters alone until they wake up on their own." Jiemma growled causing Gray to glare at him but nod reluctantly at a darker than normal glare from Erza.

"Master Jiemma. I assure you that as long as I have a say in it, no one from Fairy Tail will try to awaken Lucy-chan and her…'nee-san'." Erza said looking a little hesitant at the title that Lucy had associated with Minerva. To her, and everyone elses, surprise the large and intimidating guild master just gave a rumbling chuckle as he sat down in one of the chairs nearby.

"If you want to be technical Lulu is the older of the two but due to the seven years she was missing, without aging it seems, Min is now the older one. Not that it matters much, Lulu has always been the more childish sister. From the letters she sent and the times she was able to contact me and Min via Lacrima, she trusts you Erza Scarlett. If one of my daughters trusts you then I do as well." Jiemma said smiling with a soft look in his eyes as he looked at the two sleeping mages.

"I thought Lucy was a Heartfillia?" Gray asked in confusion as he looked between Lucy, Minerva, and Master Jiemma. His question caused Jiemma to growl audibly.

"Adopted Heartfillia only. That bastard she was forced to call her dad threatened to send mercenaries, as many as he could buy, out to attack me, Min, who was only a baby at the time, Lulu, who had to be around four, and my wife repeatedly until we were all dead unless Lulu and her mother left Min and I to live with him, pretending to be his family. My wife was forced to marry him while Lulu was forced to carry his name as her own. The bastard better be glad he died of a heart attack when he did or else I would have arranged his death as soon as I heard Lulu was back." Jiemma explained, growling at the thought of the Heartfillia bastard.

"Of course now that he is dead and her relationship with Min and I has become public knowledge she shall be taking on her true last name of Oleander." Jiemma said brightening up slightly as he watched his two daughters sleep.

"…I just tried to attack the Masters daughter…I'm fucked." Sting said paling to an ashy white at the last bit of news he had overheard as he and Natsu ran back into the infirmary.

"Wait till Min wakes up completely and realizes what you tried to do. She's always been protective of Lulu the few times Lulu managed to sneak away from the bastard to come visit us." Jiemma said with a smirk although he was glaring darkly at Sting as well, causing the pale man to go even paler.

"True…nee-chan nearly killed you when you hurt me during a spar, papa." Lucy said yawning tiredly and rubbing her eyes with her wrist as she glanced up at Jiemma. Everyone jumped at her voice and Jiemma paled as Erza immediately appeared beside Lucy.

"I thought it'd take longer for you to wake up Lucy-chan." Erza said smiling down at the blond as she put a hand on the girls arm.

"You all wouldn't shut up." Minerva grunted as she pushed herself up, glaring at everyone although her messed up hair ruined it somewhat. Lucy took one look at her sister and cracked up hard.

"The hell is so funny Lulu?" Minerva asked yawning slightly and rubbing at one of her eyes. Apparently she didn't notice her hair in disarray or the love-struck looks on most of the guys faces as they stared at her. Who knew the cold and sadistic Minerva could look so damn hot with bedhead and so damn cute when sleepy?

"You have bed hair nee-chan!" Lucy said giggling and causing Minerva's hands to shot up to her hair and she winced at feeling the mane of curls and knots her hair had become. Although the darks skinned beauty merely smiled and chuckled slightly as she looked at Lucy.

"You have bed hair too Lulu." Minerva said causing Lucy to blink at her slightly, reach up to her hair, and then just shrug at the mess it had become. This part caused Jiemma to laugh, a booming sound that caused both of the girls to jump.

"No wonder why many are shocked at the fact you're my daughter Lulu. You act and look just like your mother!" Jiemma said laughing while Minerva and Lucy looked at each other and grinned. They loved hearing about their mother since she had died when they were younger and even before that, thanks to that 'Heartless bastard' as they called Jude Heartfillia, Minerva didn't get to spend a lot of time with their mother…

"Yep! I'm the odd one out cause I look and act like mama while Min-nee-chan takes after your looks and personality papa!" Lucy exclaimed causing Minerva to smile smugly, of course she took after her father.

"Especially when it comes to being overprotective of our family. Tell me again, dear daughters, how many boys did Min beat up when you both were little because they had crushes on Lulu?" Jiemma asked causing the others to sweat drop since apparently the small family of three forgot that they were there.

"Hell if I know. I lost track after the thirteenth one." Lucy said with a shrug of her shoulders while Minerva grinned wider. Her answer causing most of the guild to face-fault while those with crushes on Lucy resisted the urge to growl and/or thank Minerva.

"I lost track after the thirtieth one."


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fairy AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter**

"Hime-chan? If Master Jiemma is your father then why did you call him 'Uncle' during the match when that music began playing?" Evergreen asked curiously as she sat on the bed close to Lucy, glaring at anyone who dared look at Lucy love struck.

"It's a habit by now, although I'm doing my best to break myself of it." Lucy said smiling widely up at Evergreen who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whenever Min and I would go over to spend time with Lulu and her mother in public the bastard said that I was simply an old friend of Layla's that had become an uncle figure to Lulu. Because of us having to go along with it she got used to calling me uncle instead of dad or 'papa' as she's fonder of calling me." Jiemma explained gruffly for his daughter, smiling slightly at her as she smiled at him cheekily.

"Of course I'm fonder of calling you papa. You're the big bad papa tiger!" Lucy said causing Minerva to snort slightly in amusement while Jiemma looked embarrassed slightly as he crossed his arms and 'hmph'ed looking away from his daughters.

"Stop acting like a five year old dad, that was hilarious." Minerva said with a snicker as she looked at her father whose face flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up you two." Jiemma grumbled while the rest of the group was confused.

"I don't get it Hime-chan." Evergreen said bluntly as she touched Lucy's shoulder gently.

"One time I was playing in the woods with Min-nee and papa came up behind me and scared me. Well Aquarius doesn't always act like it but she really does like me and is rather protective, so she didn't appreciate papa scaring me like that. Since she controls water that means she controls at least seventy percent of the human body and she _is_ strong enough to come out on her own…" Lucy trailed off for a minute as she giggled while Minerva let out a laugh of her own, causing the other Sabertooth mages to stare. They'd never heard Minerva laugh before.

"She had manipulated the water in dad's body for hours to pay him back for that! The most frequent thing she did was make him act like a tiger, which is where Lulu came up with the 'Papa Tiger' thing." Minerva finished snickering while Jiemma was completely red at this and Lucy seemed to be unable to stop giggling.

"In fact it's cause of Lulu that our guild name is Sabertooth." Minerva said still snickering as she nudged her sister a little, causing the blond to stop giggling and blush.

"Shut up Min-nee!" Lucy said pouting at her sister.

"What do you mean Minerva-sama?" Rufus asked politely.

"Well one year for Halloween Lulu here decided to dress up as a tiger…a _Sabertooth_ tiger because it was her favorite animal. She looked so cute I had to beat up about fifty people that night to keep them away from her! So when dad asked me what we should name the guild when we were starting it I told him the name should be 'Sabertooth' after Lulu's favorite animal." Minerva explained grinning at her sister who pouted up at her.

"You promised to never tell anyone about me dressing up as that for Halloween again!" Lucy whined at her sister who snickered at her before she stopped at the smirk on Lucy's face.

"Oh well~ Guess that means I can break my promise to never tell anyone about what you had dressed up as that Halloween nee-chan." Lucy sing-songed causing Minerva to pale and stare at her sister in horror.

"You wouldn't." Minerva said flatly.

"You see that same Halloween nee-chan decided to dress up as-"Lucy began before Minerva scrambled to cover Lucy's mouth with her hand.

"Don't you dare finish that imouto!" Minerva hissed at her sister, her face flaming red as Lucy merely looked at her smugly.

"Kya!" Minerva yelped as she was taken by surprise and pushed off of the bed by her sister.

"That was actually…kinda cute…" Rogue muttered to Orga who nodded in agreement.

"Nee-chan dressed up as a fairy princess!" Lucy blurted out quickly before jumping clean over Natsu's head and hiding behind Erza and Evergreen when Minerva tried to tackle her.

"Papa help! Nee-chan's trying to kill me!" Lucy said causing Jiemma to give a rumbling laugh as Lucy jumped over a lunge from Minerva while Evergreen and Erza tried to hold the Territory Mage back a bit.

"Leave me out of it daughters. Consider it your punishment for blabbing about what Aquarius had done." Jiemma said watching in amusement as Lucy pouted at him for a second before yelping as she ducked under Minerva and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, her sister hot on her heels, Erza and Evergreen chasing after Minerva and shouting at her, the others following quickly in curiosity.

The Stadium had just finished filling with people waiting for the next event when there were several bangs and crashes, and quite a few curse words.

"Damnitt Minerva stop chasing after Lucy-chan before I kill you!" Erza was heard yelling as a blond blur raced out onto the arena floor running for the Fairy Tail Area where the members were standing up startled and tense.

"Stay out of this Scarlett!" Minerva yelled as a dark colored blur was seen racing onto the arena floor after the blond one.

"Damnitt Orlando if you hurt a hair on Hime-chan's head I'll turn you into a lawn ornament!" Evergreen shouted as two more blurs raced onto the field after Minerva.

"This is none of your business Evergreen!" Minerva shouted back as she lunged forward to tackle Lucy who had stopped running for a moment, only for the blond to dive to the other side at the last second which caused Minerva to eat dirt.

"The hell it isn't! That's my girlfriend you're trying to kill!" Evergreen shouted without thinking, causing the whole stadium to stop cold. Even most of the Fairy Tail wizards were frozen in shock.

"Evergreen! I thought we were going to wait till _after_ the games to tell the guild our relationship." Lucy said pouting at the brown haired woman who just realized what she said.

"Hehehe. Opps? Sorry Hime-chan." Evergreen said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly while suddenly three very malicious auras caused everyone to shiver.

"Lucy-chan's your _what_?" Erza asked her voice very dangerous as Jiemma stormed onto the field and Minerva pushed herself up from the ground, both of them having a dangerous aura around them.

"Um…she's kinda been my girlfriend since a month after the Miss Fairy Tail Fiasco." Evergreen said smiling nervously at the red haired warrior. After her last crushing defeat by Erza…she was rather intimidated by the woman who was very protective of the blond haired mage that the red head had come to view as a little sister.

"No one is allowed to date my imouto unless they can get past me!" Minerva roared as she changed course and tried to attack Evergreen.

"No one is allowed to date either of my daughters without defeating me first!" Jiemma boomed as he went after Evergreen as well.

"Lucy-chan is like a sister to me…_no one_ is allowed to date my sister until they prove they are worthy of her." Erza growled as she Re-Quipped into her Heavens Wheel armor and moved to attack Evergreen as well.

"Run Evergreen run!" Lucy shouted causing Evergreen to take the words to heart and run off about as fast as Laxus…and speaking of Laxus.

"What's this about you dating Lucy-imouto Ever?" Laxus asked with a growl as he jumped down in front of Evergreen, causing her to stop short as her eyes widened slightly especially since most of the Fairy Tail mages were nodding in agreement and beginning to converge on her. In a flash she quickly removed her glasses and turned Laxus to stone before she put them back on and kept running.

"Sorry Laxus!" She shouted over her shoulder as she darted off again with most of Fairy Tail and two rather peeved Sabertooth members on her tail. It was a newly arrived Rogue who summed things up quite well.

"…She's royally fucked."


End file.
